Plasters, including lime plasters, have been used in construction for thousands of years everywhere from Japan to Europe. Lime plasters are ideal candidates for repair, because they crystallize over a long period of time, are flexible, and resist water damage. With maintenance, lime plaster will not only last forever but will actually get better with age.
Specifically described are methods for repairing, restoring, and preserving the integrity of historical and ornamental plasters, such as lime plasters, gypsum plaster, and Portland cement plaster, as well as additional structures and materials. These methods can likewise be used for new assembly, wherein original structures are constructed from newly manufactured materials. The following description is particularly focused on the example of repairing lime plasters, though the same techniques are to be used with the repair and assembly of other materials.